fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
TKS
The TKS was a Polish tankette derived from a similar project British and produced in moderate amounts, formed the nucleus of the weapon Polish tank crewman. Of limited use during the campaign in September 1939, it had great success with the Germans. Although very similar in shape to its predecessor (TK-2), the TKS could not interchange many mechanical parts. It was powered by a Fiat 122 AC 6-cylinder manufactured under license and rear-mounted: lender 42 hp and a 70-liter tank, gave a range of 180 km and a top speed of 40 km/h. The armament of the prototype consisted of a machine gun Browning wz. 30 air-cooled 7.92 mm. The crew of two men and logged in to the upper half of two doors consist of three sections: the driver sitting on the left had a small opening with the periscope view, the commander was located next door and could benefit from an interesting swivel telescope, placed outside, which guaranteed him a 360 ° (the invention was Rudolf Gundlach, who then sold it to also ‘England). It was finally on the roof hook to use anti-aircraft machine gun as a weapon when the vehicle was stopped. The TKS began to be produced in February 1934, but the number of specimens mounted a less reliable machine gun Hotchkiss wz. 25, because the wz. 30 were distributed to the infantry, which had been given priority. In recent orders was also increased armor between 8 and 10 mm (only 3 on the roof): in total 282 units PZI manufactured up to April 1937, including 20 experimental models. And possible, finally, that other 10 copies were built, using the salaries of employees, and delivered 15 in May 1938 for the Polish army. TKS.JPG TKS (20 mm gun) Tankette TKS z nkm 20A is a version rearmed with 20mm automatic FK wz. 38 model A gun. 24 cars were rearmed. Roman Orlik was a polish university student at architecture departament. In September 1939 he was commander of the TKS tankette with a 20 mm gun (FK wz. 38 model A) in Wielkopolska Brygada Kawalerii (Wielkopolska Cavalry Brigade). On 18 September 1939 he was sent with two other tankettes (armed with MG only) to make a recognition of a forest near Puszcza Kampinoska (huge forrests in Poland). Suddenly he had heard enemy tanks, so he had ordered two other tankettes with MG to hide. He had hidden his tankette and made an ambush for enemy tanks. Three german PzKfw 35 (t)'s and few other vehicles appeared. Orlik opened fire and all enemy tanks were destroyed. Germans were fleeing in blind panic and they were shooting in all directions. Orlik managed to escape. One of the destroyed tanks was commanded by Lieutenant Victor Hohenlohe - Prinz Von Ratibor. The next day Orlik and his tank did something even greater. He counterattacked alone against German tank attacks and destroyed 7 PzKwf 35(t)'s. Also he took 2 POW's. After that he had ran out of ammo and left the battlefield. He survived the war and was working as an architect. He died in 1982. tks.jpg Category:Polish Equipment Category:Tankette